Paul and Rachel: A love story
by calichick1137
Summary: This is story about when Paul imprinted on Rachel and how they fell in love. Please read!
1. The Beach

Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

The taxi drove up the little dirt road. I was regretting my decision on coming home. Almost everywhere I looked, there was something that reminded me of my mom. I already had a lump in my throat and I knew it would only get worse once I actually arrived at my house.

The last time I was here was a little over a year ago. I always tried to get out of coming back home, but this time I had no excuse. I just graduated from college early, so the only reason I was coming home was because I had nowhere else to go.

Sure I would be happy to see my dad and younger brother, but it would also be painful.

The taxi pulled up to the little house.

I was dreading going inside, but I had too. I paid the driver, grabbed my bags, and walked up to the front porch. Suddenly the door flew open and their stood Jacob smiling at me.

"Oh my God, Rachel! It's so good to see you." He pulled me into a big hug.

"Hey, Jake," I looked up at him and smiled. That was when I realized how tall he was.

"Jeez, how tall are you," I asked. Jacob smirked at me. It was kind of embarrassing that my little brother was a foot taller than me.

Then a voice came from behind Jacob. "Rachel, come give your dad a hug."

I ran over to my Dad and bent down to hug him. I still wasn't sure if I had made the right decision on coming home, but so far, it wasn't so bad.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of rain pounding on my window. I loved that sound more than anything.

I looked at the room around me. The last time I had slept in this room was 2 years ago, before I had left. The walls were still painted the same light pink color Rebecca had picked out. I missed Rebecca, but I knew she was happy in Hawaii with her hunky surfer husband. I got out of bed and dressed myself in jeans and a t-shirt and went into the living room. My dad was in there watching TV.

"Morning, Dad," I said, getting an apple from the fridge. "Where's Jake?"

"Um…he went somewhere…with friends," he stuttered, avoiding looking at me.

Hm, weird. I looked out the window and saw that the rain had stopped. The wind was still blowing, but I didn't want to be stuck in this house all day.

"Hey, I'm going for a walk," I told my dad as I walked out the door. The hair was cool and had a refreshing taste to it. I walked down the road, not really sure where I was going. The pain of the memories was still present, causing the lump in my throat to return.

I missed my mother terribly. She had always been the perfect mother, always taking care of me, Becky, and Jacob.

I stopped and looked around to see where I was. I was at First Beach, probably my favorite place on the whole reservation. I loved the ways the different colored rocks shined. I loved the smell of salt and seaweed and I loved the white driftwood pieces the lay scattered across the beach.

I walked along the beach, just out of the reach of the tide, feeling the cool air swirl around me. I heard a group of boys on the beach not far away from me. Some of them looked strangely familiar, then…

"Rachel? Rachel Black?"

I turned and faced the group of boys. A couple of them were staring at me with huge smiles on their faces. It took me a second to realize who they were.

"Oh my God! Embry and Quil. I cant believe it!" They came over to me, surprisingly fast, and Quil pulled me into a huge hug.

"Cant…breath," I gasped. Quil laughed and let go of me. The two remaining boys, that I didn't recognize, had walked over to us. I suddenly realized all four of them looked almost exactly alike. They all towered over me and had insanely big muscles. They had the same russet skin tone and all their black hair was cropped short.

"I haven't seen you guys in years. You're so tall know," I said, looking up at both of them. Embry patted my head.

"And you're still as short as ever," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Its not my fault you're freakishly tall now."

"You're just jealous," Quil said. One of the boys next to Embry, coughed, trying to hide a laugh.

"Oh, Rachel, this Jared," he said nodding to the boy who laughed.

"And this is Paul," Quil said, patting the back of the boy next to him. I smiled to Jared then I looked the other boy.

I felt suddenly…_whole._ It was like I had been in pieces before, and now, all the pieces are back together. My whole body was filled with a glowing feeling, a happy feeling, that I couldn't compare to any other feeling in the world. I felt likem I somehow belonged this person.

The boy in front of me was beautiful. His hair matched his skin perfectly. His white t-shirt was strained slight against his muscled chest. His dark brown eyes were starring into mine. He had beautiful eyes…

"Oh, crap," Jared muttered besides me. I had forgotten about them. I looked back at the other three guys. They were all starring at Paul with shocked expressions.

"Um…Rachel, we have to go," Quil said, quickly. Embry grabbed Paul's arm and started to pull him away. Quil and Jared followed after them.

What the _hell_?

**Paul's POV**

I hated my life. Nothing ever happened in this small town. Sure I could transform into a huge wolf who's job was to kill vampires, but even that could get boring. I did the same thing everyday. Patrol and sleep. I didn't even like hanging out with my friends most of the time. Jared, Sam, and Quil had imprinted and so they were _always _thinking about their imprintee and Jacob was so messed up over that Bella girl that he wasn't fun anymore.

_Where did my life go wrong_ I thought to myself as I walked down the beach. Me, Jared, Quil, and Embry had just gotten off of patrol and were taking the long way home. Jared and Quil were creating a bet on how soon the next time I loose control would be.

I hated being the one that everyone expected to screw up and loose control. Of course, I usually _was_ that one, but it still bothered me. I stared down at the ground, feeling a bit a heat flash through my veins, but I wouldn't let myself phase, not now.

"Rachel," Quil shouted, " Rachel Black?"

Quil and Embry went over and started talking to some girl who had been walking on the beach too. Me and Jared started walking after them. I was still looking at the ground. I knew I was being rude but I didn't care. They talked for another minute, then Quil patted my back.

"And this is Paul," he said. I decided I shouldn't be too mean so I lifted my head to say hi this Rachel person.

I felt I had been hit me like a ton of bricks. A warm feeling filled me from the inside out. It wasn't the heat I felt right I phased. It was a happy feeling. The happiest I had felt ever. She had beautiful, black hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her dark eyes sparkled. I suddenly knew I would do anything for this stranger.

Oh my God. I had imprinted.

I was aware know that I starring at her with my mouth hanging open. She was doing the same.

"Oh, crap," Jared muttered. I still did not take my eyes off Rachel. I didn't want to stop looking at her. I afraid she was just going to disappear. Embry grabbed my arm and started dragging me away. I fought the urge to phase and rip his arm off. If I phased, I might hurt _her._

Embry yanked me into the trees where I exploded. I started running and didn't stop.

This wasn't happening. I had not just imprinted! I had never wanted to imprint, I hadn't wanted any of this, but here I was.

_Yes, here you are Paul._

I growled

_Go AWAY Quil. _

_Actually I don't think I will._

Embry, Jared, and Sam phased then. I was still pissed and wished they would all just leave me alone. I would phase back to human, to escape them digging around in my head, but I was so stressed out it was impossible for me to phase back.

_I did not imprint, I did not imprint _I chanted to myself.

_Paul, you're going to have to accept it_ Sam told me. I stopped running and let the others catch up to where I was.

_I didn't imprint_. I growled. Sam and the others came to where I was and formed a loose a circle.

_I know how to tell if you imprinted _Quil thought. He turned and looked at me, grinning.

_Quil, don't_ Embry told him quickly.

Quil ignored him and walked forward to where he was standing a few feet in front of me.

_I HATE Rachel. I thinks she's ugly and she isn't-_

I lunged at him. My claws dug into his chest and my teeth were aiming for his throat. He fought back but I was bigger and stronger than him. Sam jumped in between the two of us then and ordered me to stop.

Quil got off the ground, his thoughts were a little smug.

_Told ya_.

He was right. As much as I didn't want to believe it, it was true. I had imprinted. We started walking back to Sam's house.

_Man, Jake is going to kill you _Embry thought.

_Why would Jake kill me _I asked him, confused. What did Jacob have to do with this?

_Paul, didn't you hear her last name? Black._

Great, I had imprinted on Jacob's older sister. This would be fun.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Weird Feelings

**Chapter 2**

**Rachel's POV**

I walked home after the events that took place at the beach. My body felt numb and cold, like the sun at been taken out of my sky. I had an odd desire to see Paul. I was also scared. I was suddenly having weird feelings about a boy I had never even talked to. Talk about creepy.

I came to my house and walked in slowly. My dad was watching some sports game on the TV.

"How was your walk," he asked. I sat on the couch and tried too pretend that everything was okay.

"Fine, I went to the beach and ran into Quil and Embry. And I met Jared and Paul." Saying his name sent a feeling of joy through my body. Weird.

My dad looked shocked when I said that.

"You met them," he asked me carefully.

"Ya," I answered slowly.

"What did they tell you," he asked.

"Um, nothing really. We talked for a second then they-" I stopped when I remembered mine and Paul's encounter, how they had to practically drag Paul away me.

"They what," my dad pressed me on impatiently.

"Well, one of the boys, Paul, was looking at me kinda funny and they dragged him away. He was just starring at me with his mouth hanging open," I told him. I didn't tell him how I was starring at him too. That was personal.

"He looked at you funny," my dad, mumbled. I nodded. My dad rolled himself over to the phone and dialed a number. He sat there for awhile waiting for whoever it was to pick up.

"Hello, Sam. It's Billy. Did Paul…you-know-what." He waited for the reply and when it came he sighed and looked at me.

"I was afraid of that. Thanks, I'll talk to you later. Bye." My dad hung up and continued watching his game, but he didn't really seem to be into it.

Confused didn't even begin to describe what I was felling right now, but apparently it involved me and Paul.

"Dad, what's going on," I asked. I was pretty sure I wouldn't get a very good answer, but I had to try.

"Oh, its nothing, Rachel. Don't worry about it," he turned his attention back to the TV. Outside, there was a loud wolf howl that sounded like it was right next to the house. A second later Embry, Quil, Jared, and another boy, who looked older than the others, know came into the house.

"Hey, do you guys have a wolf problem here," I asked. I didn't really want to be in a place that had wolves running around.

"Wolves aren't the thing you should be worried about , Rach. You need to be worried leeches and bats," Jared said. Quil started laughing until the older looking boy shook his head at him.

What was wrong with teenage boys?

The other boy looked at me and smiled.

"You must be Rachel. I'm Sam Uley."

"Hi."

Sam turned to my dad and his face was suddenly grave, like he remembered some bad news.

"Billy, can I talk to you outside for a minute," he asked my dad. My dad nodded and went out on the front porch with Sam. I looked at Quil, Embry, and Jared wanting answers.

"What's going on,' I asked them. They all looked uncomfortable and didn't answer me. I could hear Sam's and my dad's muted voices from outside.

A few minutes later my dad came back in and the boys left. My dad's face showed that he was in pain, hurting.

"Daddy, what's wrong," I asked running over to him. He didn't answer right away

"Jacob's gone," he said. He said it real soft. I could barley hear him.

"Jacob's gone? What, did he just…run away?" This couldn't be happening. My dad had been through so much pain in his life. First he lost my mom, now this. If Jacob ever came back, I was going to kill him.

***

**Paul's POV**

I was lying on my bed, trying to decide what I should do. I wanted desperately to see Rachel, but I didn't want to come on too strong and her think I was some sort of freak.

"Paulie! A boy is here to see you!"

My little sister ran into my room and jumped onto me. I loved my little sister. She was probably the only family member I felt close too.

"Thanks, Jenna." I picked her up and walked into the living room where Sam was waiting for me.

"Paul, something's happened," he said. I put Jenna down and kissed her forehead before I walked outside, with Sam right behind me. I turned and faced him

"What happened, Sam?" I asked, praying it had nothing to do with Rachel.

"Jacob um…left about an hour ago. I just told Billy."

I was shocked. We all knew how much pain Jake was in, but we thought he would fight through it and now, he was gone.

"He's just…gone. Is he coming back," I asked.

Sam shrugged

"I'm not sure."

"How did Billy take it," I whispered. I felt bad for Billy. Jake had always been a good son, until now…

"He's pretty upset. I hear Rachel's more mad than sad, though. We're going to have a bonfire tonight. Try to lift their spirits," Sam said. He looked at me and grinned. "You should ask Rachel to go with you," he added quickly, before leaving into the forest.

I was glad I had a friend like Sam.

I went back inside. Jenna was waiting for me right inside the door.

"Paul, are going somewhere tonight," she asked clinging to my leg. She was too cute for her own good.

'No, Jenna, I'm going somewhere tonight. You are staying here with dad."

I felt bad about leaving here with our dad. My dad had never cared about us. He ignored Jenna most of the time and only talked to me when it was absolutely necessary, but I couldn't give up the opportunity to see Rachel.

"I gotta go kiddo. Bye," I mumbled. I gave her a hug before I left. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this. I mean, Rachel had just lost her brother so probably wasn't in a good mood.

I walked down the street. I didn't feel like phasing and listening to all the voices in my head. The rain had stopped and a few rays of sun were peaking through the clouds. Of course, it didn't matter to me to if it rained or not.

I wondered if Rachel liked the rain?

I had so many questions to ask her, so many things I wanted to say to her…

"Paul?"

There was no way I was this lucky. I looked up and in front of me as Rachel. Her brown eyes were looking up at me. She was bighting down on her lip as though she was trying not to smile.

"Oh, hi Rachel," I said, trying to act calm.

"So, what was that at the beach today," she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, um. I had to go somewhere…and, um." I sounded like an idiot. I had always been good with girls, until now.

"Its okay," she laughed, "you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." She had o idea how much I wanted to tell her.

"So, where are you headed," I asked.

"Nowhere, I just had to get out of the house…again. I'm so mad, I didn't want to take it out on my dad."

"Ya, I heard about Jake,' I mumbled. At least she wasn't sad. If she had been crying I would have gone after Jake, killed him, and would make it look like an accident.

"How did you hear about that," she said, shocked. "He only left a while ago."

Crap.

"Oh, um…I'm one of his friends, so I new when he left,' I said. That sounded good, right? I hoped she would settle for that.

"Do you know where he went," she asked quietly.

I shook my head. It pained me to see her show any type of sadness.

"Oh, well I hope he comes back," she said, trying to smile, "I better be going. My dad is probably wondering where I am."

"Right, um Rachel, there's a bonfire tonight. Do you want to…uh, go with me," I asked.

Please say yes, please say yes…

A smile broke across her face. I had made her happy.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you."

I couldn't help but smile too.

"Okay, ill pick you up at seven."

She nodded and turned around, walking back towards her house.

I had talked to her, made her smile _and_ had a date planned with her all in the same day.

Ya know, maybe this town wasn't so bad after all.

**Okay, Paul finally talks to Rachel. The next chapter will be the bonfire. Please keep reviewing and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!!**


	3. Bonfire

Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

I was freaking out. Paul was coming by to pick me up in five minutes! I felt like jumping up and down and screaming like a little girl.

I could remember the bonfires I went to as a little girl, but as me and Becky got older, the less bonfires we went too.

My dad had already left with Quil's grandfather. I was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. I wanted to keep it causal on the first date.

Thinking about the word _date_ sent a shiver down my spine. It was weird, I had just seen Paul a couple of hours ago and I already was missing him. I must be crazy or something.

There was light knock on the front door making me jump. I had to stop myself from running to the door. When I opened it, there he was. He had on a pair and a white t-shirt and he still looked amazing. He was smiling down at me, making me loose my train of thought.

"Hey," he said. He had a husky voice that reminded me of Jacob's.

"Hi,' I said. My voice was a little breathless.

"Ready to go," he asked. I nodded and walked to his car with him. He came over and opened my door for me.

Hm, he had manners."Thanks," I said, smiling at him. He went over and got in his seat and soon we were on the road.

Even though it was summer, I was shivering. Paul, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine in his t-shirt. He had one arm draped over the back of my seat.

"Aren't you cold," I asked, rubbing my hands up and down my arms. Paul laughed and glanced at me before answering.

"I don't get cold often," he said. He reached into the backseat and pulled out a black jacket.

"Here," he said, dropping it into my lap. I put the jacket on over my sweatshirt. The sleeves were way too long and the jacket hung far past my waist, but it was warm and belonged to Paul, so I didn't mind.

"Thanks," I said. "So, who's all going tonight?"

"Um…Quil, Embry, Jared and his girlfriend, Sam and his fiancée, Quil's grandfather, your dad, and couple of other people you haven't met."

We pulled into the beach parking lot then. In the distance I could see the flickering of a fire. Paul was out of the car and opening my door for me in a second.

"You're really nice,' I commented, as I climbed out of the car.

"And that's a good thing, right," he said, smirking.

"Of course it is," I laughed.

We stated walking down the beach then. I could hear talking and laughter as we approached the fire. Paul was right. I knew most of the people there except for the two girls in between Jared and Sam and the little girl on Quil's lap.

"Hey , Rach," Quil called to me. I waved and took a seat on the piece of driftwood next to his. Paul sat down next to me and I could feel his heat radiating off of him.

"Quil, who is dat. Who is dat girl," the little girl on Quil's lap asked him. I grinned and looked down at her.

"That's Rachel," he said to her. "She's Jacob's brother."

How did everyone know my brother?

The girl Jared had his arms wrapped around came over to me then and knelt on her knees in front me. She looked a little bit younger than me, but I was sure we could be friends.

"Hi, I' Kim," she said, smiling. "I'm Jared's girlfriend. You're Rachel, right?"

"Yep, that's me," I said.

"Well, I'll see you around." She stood up and walked back over to Jared.

Paul nudged me with his shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Do you want to go walk?"

I nodded and we both stood up.

"Hey, you kids behave," Quil said, making all the guys crack up at my blush. As we walked by him Paul hit him on the back of his head.

"Watch it, I'm holding the baby!"

I bit down on my lip, trying not to laugh, as Paul and I walked down the beach together.

Night had fallen over us and the clouds made it darker than usual. Paul walked close besides me. His low, even breathing was comfort for me.

"So, tell me about yourself. How did you like college," he asked besides me.

"It was okay, not exactly fun, but I least I graduated early. I'm glad I'm done with it," I admitted.

"I'm lucky I even finished high school," Paul snorted. It was then I realized I didn't know hardly anything about Paul. So, I started with the basics.

"How old are you," I asked him.

"19," he answered.

Good, only one year age difference.

"Any siblings?"

"One, a five year old sister named Jenna."

"Favorite food?"

"Hamburgers."

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolf."

We came upon a huge piece of driftwood. I sat on it and patted the seat next to me, looking up at Paul. He grinned and sat next to me. His hand brushed against mine and it was blazing.

"Oh my gosh you're hot!"

Paul looked down at me and smirked.

"Why, thank you."

I slapped his arm playfully .

"I don't mean it like that! I mean, you are very, very warm. Are you sick?"

"No, the heat runs in the family. Its not big deal. You're probably just really cold."

As he said that he put his arm over my shoulders, sending a shot of electricity through my body.

"Tell me about your sister," I asked.

"Jenna is probably the best little sister someone could ever hope for. She's really cute and always makes me laugh," he said.

"That's sweet. I love little kids," I said, which was true. I had always had a thing for children.

"Really? That's cool. Now you tell me about _your _sister."

"Well Rebecca is the fun ,outgoing one. We look exactly alike except for she cut her hair short and S instead of going to college, she moved to Hawaii about two years ago with her surfer boyfriend, so I guess you could say she's the opposite of me." I felt a little stab in my chest at the thought of Becky. I missed her so much.

I leaned my head on Paul's warm shoulder and he tightened his arm around me.

"Thank you for taking me tonight," I whispered.

"You don't have to thank me," Paul whispered back.

Sitting on the beach, with Paul's arm around me, I felt totally content. I had feelings for Paul. It was obvious to me now. I knew because I didn't ever want to move from the spot I was in. Ever. The thought of him leaving my side sent a tremor of sadness and fear through me.

We stayed like that for the next few hours. We asked each others questions and talked without getting bored or tired. We loved being with each other.

"I should get you home. Your dad left an hour ago and is probably waiting for you," Paul mumbled. He didn't like the idea of me leaving either.

"I guess your right,' I sighed. I stood up and Paul took his arm off my shoulder. I felt like I _needed_ to be close to him so I took his hand in mine as we walked to the parking lot.

Paul opened my door for me again when we came to the car.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

When he sat in his seat I turned and smiled at him.

"I had a fun with you tonight, Paul," I said, truthfully. "it was nice to get my mind off things."

"I had fun with you too, Rachel.,' he said, smiling back.

The quick drive to my house was silent.

When we pulled up to my house, Paul walked me up to my house. It was an awkward silence, neither us knowing what to say.

"Can I see you tomorrow," Paul asked sheepishly.

"I'd like that," I said. I stood up on my toes and kissed his cheek before turning and walking into my house. I shut the door and leaned against it. I realized I still had Paul's jacket. I pulled to my chest and sighed.

My life wasn't great right now, but it was definitely getting better.

**How did you guys like that chapter? im sorry about all the grammar mistakes. It seems like whenever i go back and read it i always miss some. So sorry again!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS!!!!! =)**


	4. Sunny Day

**Chapter 4**

**Paul's POV**

_HA! She didn't slap, punch, or hit him. So Jared. you owe me five bucks._

_Ugh, fine. I'll pay you when we get off._

_Guys, cut it out. Stay focused._

_K', Boss_

How did I get stuck with Quil in patrol group? Jared and Sam were fine, but Quil…

_Oh come on, Paul. I'm not that bad. Am I?_

_Yes _Jared, Sam, and I all thought in sync. I had just dropped Rachel off a little over an hour ago. My cheek was still burning on the spot where she kissed me.

_So, are you seeing her tomorrow_ Jared asked

_Yep_. I couldn't stand the idea of not seeing her.

_When are you going to tell her about …us._

I still undecided on how I was going to do that. A part of me wanted her to know everything about me before she made her choice on whether she wanted to be with me or not. But the other part of me wanted to wait, because if I told her about the wolves then the next talk would have to be about imprinting and I definitely wanted to put that one on hold.

_I know what you mean. I spent forever thinking about how to tell Kim._

_How did you finally manage to tell her?_

_Simple. I phased in front of her. She was shocked at first. But then she said she didn't care that I could turn into a wolf, she even thought it was cool._

That sounded simple, but I didn't want to phase anywhere near her. Usually when I phased, it was out of anger.

_Actually, Paul, I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore_ Sam commented, after hearing what I was worried about.

_Wait, what are you talking about Sam. I've always had to watch my temper and I probably always will._

_I don't think so. I seems like ever since you saw Rachel yesterday, you've been watching how you react to things, making sure you don't get to mad. Even you don't realize it, the rest of us do._

That was a relief to me. I wouldn't have to worry too much about her. Hopefully now, I could get rid of my title as the 'angry guy' or 'dude with no control'.

_I think you'll have those titles for life, man._

_Shut up, Quil._

_Ooh, touchy_

_I swear Quil, if you say-_

_Enough you two! _

I stopped thinking my threat to Quil, when I felt the heaviness of the Alpha's command. I hated it when Sam did that.

_Sorry, guys, but it was the only thing I could do to get you two to shut up._

Jared started laughing which really bugged me. I was not in a good mood tonight._Paul, its pretty quiet tonight. Why don't you take off. We can call Embry if we need anything _Sam told me. He could sense how distracted and short tempered with Quil I was now.

_Thanks, Sam_ I thought quickly. I phased right away because I was pretty close to my clothes and I wanted to get Quil out my head.

After the silence started to take me over again, I started thinking about Rachel.

Tonight on the beach, we had talked for hours nonstop. The whole time she had a smile on her face. I loved learning more about her, learning her likes and dislikes. Learning how she saw and did things.

Tonight had been amazing and hopefully I would learn even more tomorrow, actually later today.

I was exhausted so I jogged home. I wasn't surprised to see my dad's car gone, but I was surprised to see the living room light on.

I walked in and saw Jenna sitting on the couch, coloring.

"Jenna, what are you doing! It's like six hours past your bedtime!"

Jenna put down her crayons and closed her coloring book before she looked up at me.

"Daddy had Ms. Katrina come over and make me dinner and take me to bed since he was working. I woke up and had a nightmare and no one was here. So, I came here to wait for you."

Guilt suddenly ended my angry mood. I was always having to either leave her with her non-caring dad or the crazy babysitter. I was such a bad big brother.

"Come here, Sweetie. I'm sorry. Lets get you to bed." I picked her and carried her to her room. She was asleep before I laid her on her bed.

I walked to my room and laid down. I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Rachel's POV**

I dreamed that night. I hardly ever dreamed, usually I had nightmares. My dream didn't make much sense. It was filled with bright colors and pieces of old memories. Paul's face kept flashing in out of it. That's what made it a happy dream.

When, I woke up, it seemed like the weather was reflecting my good mood. Sun was shining through my window. Sun. In La Push. Hopefully, that was a good sign.

My dad must have noticed my good mood when I sat down at the table, because he commented on it.

"You seem cheerful today, Rachel," he said, as I set his cup of coffee in front of him.

"I guess I am," I said smiling.

"Does your good mood have anything to do with last night," he asked, eyeing me carefully.

"Maybe," I answered, sitting next to him.

"Well, I'm going over to Charlie Swan's house in a few minutes. I'll be back for dinner."

I nodded and started to fix myself a bowl of cereal.

Over the crunch of the granola in my mouth I could hear the sounds of a car pulling up to the house. There was a light knock at the door.

"Come on in, Charlie," my dad called.

Charlie walked in, and then I remembered him. His daughter would visit during the summer and Becky, her, and me would have to play together when our dads were fishing or watching a game.

""Rachel, its good to see you. You've grown a lot since I last saw you," he said.

"Its good to see you too Charlie. How have you been?"

"Not bad, not bad…"

My dad and Charlie left then, leaving a strange silence behind them. I finished my breakfast then I went to get ready, not knowing what time Paul was planning on coming to see me.

About two hours later I was sitting on the couch, starring a the door, waiting for a sound on the other side. A few minutes later someone knock on the door. I jumped up and opened the door. Paul was smiling at me and I smiled back at him.

"Sleep okay," he asked. When he asked it, he didn't sound like he was joking, like most people. He sounded like he actually cared how I slept.

"Yep, what about you?"He shrugged and I walked outside with him, closing the door behind me. Then I realized his car wasn't there.

"Where's your car," I asked.

"At my house," he answered.

"Well, how did you get here?" I didn't care if I sounded nosy.

"I walked," he answered like it was normal that people walked everywhere.

"Oh. So what do you want to do," I asked. I hadn't thought about what we would be doing.

"Um, I really don't care. What do you want to do?" It looked like he hadn't thought about what we would be doing either.

"We could watch a movie," I suggested. That sounded okay, I hoped.

"Sure," he said. I was guessing he would be up for anything I suggested.

"Okay, come on in," I said. I turned around and opened the door. I was glad I had cleaned the house a little after I had gotten ready.

We sat down on the couch and I pulled out the little stack of movies we had.

"What kind," we both asked each other.

"Comedy," we answered in sync.

"Jinks! Now you owe me coke" I declared.

Paul started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh too.

I looked up at him and found his face only a few inches away from mine. My breath got caught in my throat as he looked down me too. This moment seemed so perfect, so right, that I leaned in and closed the gap between us.

His lips were burning against mine, not that I minded. One of his hands moved the back of my neck as my fingers wove into his black hair.

It felt like we were meant to be together. Two pieces of a puzzle, finally connected.

Paul broke the kiss and put his forehead against mine.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I met you," he breathed.

"You can do again if you want," I said, smirking slightly.

He smiled too before touching his lips back to mine.

Now, I knew I had made a good decision on coming home.

***

Paul stayed with me the rest of the day, but as the afternoon started to come to an end he stated getting edgy.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Rachel, I need to tell you something. Something important," he said starring at me, waiting for me to say something.

I felt my insides turn inside out. He was going to tell me he had a girlfriend or something, I knew it!

"Okay, tell me," I said. My voice was trembling.

"Do you remember the stories about our tribe. About the how we came to be, cold ones and…wolves."

What did a bunch of legends have to do with this? I was beyond confused.

I nodded waiting for him to continue. He put his warm hand on either side of my face and too ka deep breath before he continued.

"They're true, everyone one of them. I'm a werewolf."

**Paul and Rachel kiss then he tells her his little secret. How will Rachel take it? The more reviews i get, the faster i'll type!!! =)**


	5. Believing

**Chapter 5**

**Rachel's POV**

I was waiting for him to start laughing and say 'just kidding', but he never did. He sat there, starring at me, waiting for me to say something first.

"Okay, what's the punch line," I said. I meant for it to come out like it was a joke, but the fear in my voice prevented that.

"Rachel. It's not a joke. I'm dead serious. I am a werewolf. There is a pack of wolves in this town. The cold ones really do exist. It's all true." He took his hands off the side of my face and took my hands into his. Once again, he waited for me to say something.

I didn't believe him. I was actually a little mad that he would even start to think that I would believe something so stupid. I mean, werewolves? Those were just dumb legends about our people.

They didn't exist.

"You're lying," I said. "There is no such thing as werewolves."

"I'm not lying! Rachel, do you think for even a second, that I would ever lie to you?"

No, I didn't believe he would lie to me, but I wasn't about to believe this.

This time, he didn't wait for me to answer before he continued.

"I can see it in your face, Rachel. You know I'm telling you the truth and you believe me."

He was telling the truth. As much as I didn't want to believe him, he was a…werewolf.

"Its true" I whispered. He nodded slowly. What kind of world was this? Werewolves were only supposed to exist in stories, but here I was, sitting next to one.

My breathing was becoming strained and I was becoming dizzy.

Paul pulled me to him and wrapped into a warm embrace.

"Shh…I know it's a lot to take in, but it'll be okay," he mumbled into my hair.

I realized I should be worried, or even frightened, because a werewolf was hugging me, but I didn't care. I felt safe in Paul's arms. Now, that he had told me, I had an incredible urge to see it for myself.

I lifted my head off his chest and looked up at him.

"Will you show me," I whispered. He froze, probably not expecting me to ask that.

"Are you sure," he asked. He probably thought I was afraid, but I wasn't. I was excited, anxious.

I nodded. He stood up and took my hand and lead me outside. The sun was setting on the horizon, making large, dark shadows appear. Paul lead me into the woods. He walked a few meters in and stopped. He turned to me.

"Stay here," he said. I nodded and let go of his hand. I watched him walk into the trees and disappear. I realized I was holding my breath, waiting for him to return.

The bushes in front of me rustled and a huge wolf stepped out. His fur was a silvery gray color and his paws were the size of dinner plates. His body was massive, about the size of a horse. I knew I should be running away screaming, but that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Paul," I whispered. I reached out and laid my hand on the side of his soft ,furry face. He closed his eyes and I heard something coming from his chest, it almost sounded like a purr.

"This is amazing," I whispered. Paul suddenly turned around and went back to the trees. A minute later he walked out in only his jeans, carrying his shirt in his hands. He stopped a few feet in front of me, looking nervous.

"You're a werewolf," I said, walking up to him.

"Doesn't the fact that I can change into a giant wolf bother you? Aren't you scared or something," he asked, looking shocked, again.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You wont hurt me," I said.

"But I could. If I get too-"

I put my hand over his mouth.

"You can tell me all about your…gift tomorrow, the good and the bad, but tonight I just want to be with you and not worry about anything."

I stood up on my toes and kissed him. He let go of his shirt in his hand and wrapped his arms around me. My fingers knotted in his hair as I pulled myself closer to him. He was so warm, that I was a little uncomfortable. I pulled away from him.

"Is that a werewolf thing, the heat," I asked. Paul smirked at me.

"I thought you wanted to wait until tomorrow," he teased.

"Okay, fine. I'll wait for tomorrow," I sighed.

"Lets go. Your dad will be home soon," he said. He picked up his shirt and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked back to my house.

"Do you promise you'll come tomorrow," I asked. I was worried this was some joke, or a dream. I was worried it wasn't real.

"I promise I'll come tomorrow," he said. He kissed me lightly and turned and walked back to the forest.

"Bye, Paul," I whispered, watching the place where he had disappeared.

I went into the house and made spaghetti. When it was done, my dad came in the door.

"Hey, Rach. What did you do today," he asked, coming to the table.

"I hung out with Paul most of the day," I answered. I wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth.

My dad started smiling and looked down at his plate.

"Dad, I'm pretty tired. I'm going to go to bed," I lied. I really just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

"Alright, see you in the morning."

I went to my room and shut the door. I was just going to go to my bad but something caught my eye. On my window ledge was a can of coke, lying on a piece of paper. On the paper, in messy writing was…

'**Now, I don't owe you. Sleep well.' **

I put the coke on my desk and laid down on my bed.

Outside, a wolf howled.

**Okay, rachel kows about werewolves, but not imprinting or vampires. once again, sorry about the errors. KEEP REVIEWING!!!! =)**

**-calichick1137**


	6. Imprinting

**Chapter 6**

**Paul's POV**

_You kissed her and she didn't throw up? Nice, must be a first for you._

_Jeez, Quil. Give Paul a break._

_Thanks, Seth._

Quil was once again, in my patrol group. I think Sam was trying to kill me. Luckily, Seth was in my group too, and he trying to stay on my good side.

_Did you tell her about werewolves. _Seth asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

_I told her I am one, but that's all she knows._

_So, as far as she knows, you could be out here eating people and biting innocent children to turn them into werewolves._

I thought about that for a minute. Seth was right. She really didn't know anything about me. Even though I could be a total monster, she still wanted me to see her tomorrow.

_She is your imprintee, Paul. I think it'll take a lot to get her to stay away from you. _

Seth was right, again. What was with this kid.

_Man, Seth. Who are you? Dr. Phil_ Quil thought.

I barked a laugh, which didn't put Seth into a good mood.

_Paul, don't laugh. It'll just encourage him _Seth thought sourly, as not very pleasant thoughts about Quil floated into his head.

Then, we felt the air vibrate and new voices joined ours.

_You guys can head out _Brady thought , already starting to run the perimeter.

I phased immediately and threw on my shorts. The clouds that had been gone today were back and I could feel tiny droplets hitting me. I was worried now, because without Quil's taunts and Seth's reassuring words, all I could think about was telling Rachel everything. I had no idea how she would react to the imprinting news. Hopefully, she would take it as well as Kim and Emily did.

I walked up to my house. My dad wasn't home (big surprise) and I cold hear Jenna's soft snoring coming from her bedroom.

I went to my room and fell asleep immediately.

That night, Rachel filled my dreams.

***

**Rachel's POV**

"Rachel, are you okay? You seem…nervous about something."

"I'm fine, Dad" I lied.

Paul was going to be here soon and he was going to tell me everything. I was nervous because I had no idea what I was going to learn today. Werewolves, I thought, were supposed to be mean and evil, but Paul was definitely not mean and evil. So, I had no idea what to expect.

The water in my glass shook as I took a sip. I had to get a grip, or my dad would flip out on me.

There was a slight knock on the door making me drop my glass. The glass shattered on the floor sending small sharp pieces flying across the floor. I cursed, and bent down starting to pick up the bigger pieces. My dad went to the door and opened it, then moved aside to let a worried-looking Paul in.

"What happened," he asked, looking at the scattered glass then me.

"Rachel dropped the glass," my dad chuckled.

I felt the blush rush to my face as I continued to pick up the pieces. Paul bent down next to me and helped me picked them up.

"Hey," I mumbled. Paul's hand brushed against mine as we both reached for the same shard.

"Hey," he answered back.

We sat in silence, picking up every last piece of glass. When we were done, I said goodbye to my dad and went outside with Paul.

This was it. I was about to learn everything. Paul took my hand as we walked down the street.

"Okay, go ahead," I said.

"I don't know where to begin," he admitted, smiling a little.

"Are you…um…bad," I asked. I didn't really want to ask the question, but I had to know the truth.

"No," Paul answered immediately, "Do you remember the old stories? That's what we are."Oh, so you…kill vampires," I asked. A week ago, I would not believe I would be having this conversation. Paul nodded.

"The Cullens, they live in Forks, came back. Now me and nine others are protectors of the tribe. The Cullens _say_ they are safe, but you never know. They could make a mistake,' he explained.

"who are all wolves?"

"Me, Quil, Embry, Jared, Sam, Brady, and Collin, Seth and Leah," he answered.

"That's only nine. Who's the last one," I asked suspiciously. Paul took a deep breath before he answered.

"Your brother. Jacob's a werewolf too."

No way. First, I find out my boyfriend is a werewolf now my brother is one too!

"Why didn't they tell me," I said in disbelief. Jacob was my brother. I have the right to know if he has magical, tribal powers!

Paul shrugged.

"At the moment, you weren't one of the need-to-know people," he said.

"Why am I a need-to-now person now?"

Paul didn't answer. I looked up and he looked worried.

"Paul?"

"Rachel, I need to tell you something," he said slowly.

"Something more interesting than werewolves," I joked.

"Very."

**Paul's POV**

"Why am I a need-to-know person," she asked.

Crap. Now, I had to tell her about imprinting.

"Paul," she asked, when I didn't answer. How was I supposed to tell her about this? How was I supposed to tell her she was my soul-mate, my other half, my sun…

"I am imprinted on you."

She looked up at me with wide eyes, full of confusion and curiosity.

"You did what," she asked.

'I imprinted on you. You see werewolves can find their soul mate. They find the person they're supposed to be with forever.. When they do find them, it's called imprinting," I explained.

"And you imprinted on me," she whispered. I nodded. We stopped walking and she turned to face me. She didn't look mad or upset like I expected her to be. She actually looked happy.

"Yes, I imprinted on you. You're my soul mate. I know you may not feel the same way and I completely under-"

She cut me off by kissing me.

I wasn't expecting that to happen.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight to me and she placed her hands on my shoulders.

She pulled away and laid her head on my chest.

"You don't have to worry about me not feeling the same way," she mumbled.

I rubbed my hand up and down her back and placed my cheek on the top of her head.

"That's a relief," I laughed.

She laughed too and I knew then, everything would be okay.

**How did you guys like this chapter???? Please review and tell me if im doing a good job or not. if you have any suggestions i would be very happy to see to hear them. Thx again for giving my story a chance!!! =)**


	7. Phone calls, kisses, and homecomings

Chapter 7

**1 month later**

**Rachel's POV**

Life was good. It was as simple as that. Me and Paul had been dating for a month now and were perfectly happy. I knew everything about werewolves and imprinting now. Paul had been worried I would be upset about the whole 'soul mate' thing, but I loved it that I had that connection with Paul. I had also met the pack. I already knew Embry and Quil, but the rest of them were nice. Emily, Kim, and I had also grown very close over the last few weeks. I even had a part time job at the only store in La Push. There was only one thing that I was still upset about.

Jacob was still gone.

Everyday I missed Jacob more. My dad missed him too, but he didn't want to admit. Sam told me Jacob was ignoring them when they were phased, but they could still hear his thoughts and he had no intentions on coming home.

"Why cant he just suck it up and come home," I complained to Emily one day. We were in Emily's kitchen making muffins. The guys were about to come back from an all-night patrol and they were bound to be hungry.

"He's been through a lot, Rachel. Give him a break," Emily said, while she took the muffins out of the oven.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. Emily set the muffins on the table and sat down next to me.

"We all miss him," she whispered.

Embry and Quil came in then.

"Hey Em," Embry called walking to the table.

"Hey Rach," Quil said, doing the same.

They were followed in by Seth, Sam, Paul, and Jared. Paul came over to me and pulled to my feet. I wrapped my arms around him. Being close to Paul made me feel better. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too," I said. I turned my head slightly and kissed him.

"Ugh, get a room," Quil groaned. I broke away from Paul and stuck my tongue out at Quil.

"Lets go," Paul said, unwrapping his arms from me and taking his hand.

"Bye, Emily," I called as Paul dragged me outside.

"How was it last night," I asked as we walked down the street.

"Boring," Paul said, " We were so bored that me and Seth chased a squirrel."

"You chased a squirrel," I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"There's not much to do," he said, defending himself.

I started laughing and he joined me.

Great, I had a boyfriend who chased squirrels. Lovely.

"Is Seth still going to Bella Swan's wedding tomorrow," I asked.

"Ya, I don't know why though. He's always been a little too friendly with the bloodsuckers," Paul growled. None of the pack members were pleased with Seth going to the Cullens house. I couldn't blame them, I mean, who wants to go to a wedding where vampires would be present?

We walked in silence back to my house. A fine, cold mist had started to fall, but standing next to Paul had it's advantages.

"Hm, I'm glad you're so warm," I sighed, leaning into him. He laughed and put his arm on my shoulders making me even warmer.

We walked into my quiet house.

"Dad," I called. No answer.

"I guess he went to Charlie's," I said. I sat on the couch and patted the seat next to me. Paul smirked and sat down next to me.

"What do you want to do," I asked. Paul's smile grew wider as he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were scorching against my cold ones. His warm arms wrapped around me and my fingers knotted into his black hair. In a few seconds I was laying on the couch with Paul leaning over me. I praying my dad wouldn't walk in.

Paul tightened his arms pressing himself closer to me when the phone started ringing.

Figures.

I started to worm out of Paul's embrace, but he just held me tighter.

"Let the machine get it," he mumbled against my lips. I gave in and kissed him.

I heard the beep and heard a familiar voice leave a message.

"Hey, guys. It's Becca. Call me-"

"Oh my gosh! Get up. Get up," I shouted.

"Okay, okay," Paul sighed. I got up and ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Becky! Hi, how are you?"

"Oh, hey Rach," she said.

"Becky, you didn't answer any of my calls. Are you okay? How have you been. Is-"

She interrupted me, cutting off my rambling.

"Rachel, if you would shut up for a minute I would tell you why I called."

"Oh, sorry. So why did you call," I asked.

"Well, my husband is going on a surfing tour. He'll be gone for a couple of months. So, for those couple of months I'm going to come up to La Push!"

"You're actually coming! When," I shouted.

"One week."

"Oh my gosh, I cant wait!"

"Me either. Rach, I have to go. I just wanted to call to give you the good news."

"Okay, call me soon."

"I will. Bye."

I hung up the phone and turned around running into Paul who was standing right behind me.

"Don't do that," I said.

Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my jaw, his lips moving down to my throat.

"I'm sorry, baby," he mumbled against my skin. He brought his lips to my ear making me shudder.

"Who called," he whispered.

"My sister," I said. I was starting to loose my train of thought as Paul pulled us back to the couch. He laid me down on it and he put himself on top of me. He kissed me, sending a shocked of electricity through me.

"What were you two yelling about," he asked after a few minutes.

"She's coming for a visit," I said.

"That's nice," he said, before kissing me again. I twisted my fingers into his hair and depended the kiss. Paul growled and pulled me closer. I knew I had I had to stop now, or I wouldn't be able to stop later and we would go to far. I wasn't quite ready for that.

I broke the kiss and Paul yawned.

"You should go home and sleep," I said, though I didn't want him to leave at all.

Paul got off of me and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Rachel."

***

The next morning I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, not rain splattering against my window. I jumped out of bed and looked out the window and sure enough, the sun was shining brightly.

I quickly got dressed then went into the front room. My dad was there, sitting at he table with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Morning, Dad," I said, walking by him and kissing the top of his head.

"Morning, Rachel," he answered. I paused when I heard familiar voices outside. I went to the door and opened it and walking up to my house were Sam and Paul. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces like they had just heard good news.

My dad came up behind me and we both went to the front yard where the boys were.

Paul came up to me and gave a hug.

"I have good news," he said, still smiling.

I looked over at Sam who was watching us.

"What," I asked impatiently.

"Jake's coming home," he said.

I stood there, with my mouth hanging open. Jacob was coming home!

I squealed, jumped up and down, and threw my arms around Paul

"Yes, Yes, YES," I yelled. I turned my head and looked at my dad. His eyes were shining and he looked at Sam.

"Is he really coming back," he asked. Sam nodded.

"He wanted to be back for Bella's wedding tonight."

My eyes narrowed and y good mood was temporarily vanished. Paul had told what Bella had done to Jacob and for that, she was not on my good side.

Paul placed his hands on the side of my face and turned my head so I was looking back at him.

"Hey, don't be mad at her, Rach. She did what she had to do," he said. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. I sighed.

"You're right."

"Of course I am," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and stretched up on my toes to kiss him.

"You do realize with Jake back, you'll have to be careful what you think about," I whispered. Paul groaned.

"Ugh, I didn't think about that," he whispered back. We both glanced at my dad to make sure he couldn't hear us.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more."

***

**Paul's POV**

"Jeez, Rachel. Calm down," I muttered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just _really _excited to see him," she said, staring intently at the trees. I wrapped my arm tighter around her waist and she leaned into me.

We were sitting in front of her house, waiting for Jacob. Billy, Sam, Jared, Quil, and Embry were also there. Rachel was practically bouncing where she was sitting she was so excited.

"Rachel, he'll be here soon," Jared said, from his spot by the front door.

Then we heard it. Well, Me Sam, Jared, Quil and Embry heard it. We could hear the sound of paws thudding against the damp ground, approaching the house.

"It's about time," Sam muttered.

The sound of the paws stopped right by the house, in the cover of the trees. I vibrations in the air, signaling when someone was phasing.

A second later, Jake walked out of the trees.

He stopped when he saw all of us waiting for him. It was dead silent, then…

"OH MY GOD, JAKE!"

"Where the HELL have you been?!"

"We missed you, man!"

"Why would you leave?!"

With my sensitive hearing, it was almost painful hearing all the shouts coming form people. Jake came up to the house, smiling.

"I should leave more often," he said.

"Um, no you shouldn't," Rachel said from beside me. She was glaring up at Jake.

"C'mon, Rach. Don't be mad at me," Jake said, putting on a sad face.

Rachel rolled her eyes and started smiling.

"Ugh, fine. I _guess _I could forgive you."

She stood up and pulled me with her. She gave Jake an awkward one-armed hug because she was still holding my hand.

Jake looked down at her hand that was wrapped mine and looked at up at me. The smile on his face disappeared.

The next thing I knew was Rachel was ripped from my grasp an a second later a huge russet wolf lunged at me.

**Chapter seven, done! Sorry it took me so long to update, i had finals this week so i was studying super hard! **

**Okay, i have a favor to ask you guys. I want u to send me what you think should happen in the story. If i use your idea, **

**i will post ur screenname and give you the credit for the idea. So, plz review and send me ideas.**

**Thx again. I love you guys,**

**Calichick1137**


	8. Blood and Romance

**Chapter 8**

**Rachel's POV**

"Ugh, fine. I _guess _could forgive you," I sighed. I stood up, pulling Paul with me, and gave Jake a hug.

For a second, everything was fine. Then, I felt Jake shudder besides me and I was yanked away from Paul and Jake.

I looked up in time to see Jacob explode while jumping at Paul. The transformation was so quick, it seemed unreal. Paul hadn't been expecting Jacob's attack, so when Jacob collided into him, he made Paul smash down onto the ground.. Paul phased the second he hit the ground and started fighting back. I felt weak and sick to my stomach at the sight of them fighting. I could tell someone was holding onto me, keeping me out of the way of the fighting wolves.

For one second I felt relief because I saw Paul was fighting back hard.

Then I noticed something.

Jacob was much bigger and stronger than Paul. Jacob was winning the fight. Paul already had several slashes on his back and down one of his legs. I could see the blood matted in his silver fur.

Whoever was dragging me back to the porch was holding me tight, making sure I didn't run to Paul.

"Someone get Jake off him," the person holding me shouted. Sam.

"I'm going," Quil sighed. He jumped off the porch, not bothering to take off his clothes, and phased. He jumped in between Jake and Paul and managed to pull Jake off of him. Jake turned his head and looked at me, before running into the woods and Quil ran after him.

I heard the front door slam and I turned and saw Embry walking out of the house holding a pair of sweat pants. He tossed them to Paul who limped off into the trees to change.

"Um, Sam," I said, looking down at his arms that were still restraining me.

"Oh, sorry," he said, taking them off me.

Paul came out of the trees, wincing as he took each step. His arm had blood on it, but as far as I could see, the deep gash was already slightly healed. When Paul reached the porch he wrapped his good arm around my waist and smiled down at me.

"How bad did he get you," Sam asked, eyeing the blood. Paul shrugged.

"Not too bad. My arm should be good in a second, but my back is killing me. It'll be a good five minutes before he stops bleeding."

I leaned my head back and looked at his back. His back had three huge slashes running down it. Dark, crimson blood was smeared everywhere.

"Come here," I said. I grabbed his hand and walked past everyone and went into the house. I pulled Paul to the kitchen where I grabbed a rag and ran the water over it.

"Rachel, I'm gonna' be fine. You don't need to worry," he said. I shut off the water and turned to him.

"I don't care. Your back is covered in blood," I said. I laid the rag on his back and he winced.

"Told ya," I muttered.

I couldn't believe what Jacob did. He comes back from running, then he goes and attacks my boyfriend!.

"I swear, when Jake comes back…"I muttered.

"Rachel, don't be mad. The girl he loves left him for a leech, then he runs away only to come back and find out his least favorite person in the pack imprinted on his older sister," Paul said. When he put it that way, I felt guilty for getting mad.

"Ugh, you've got me feeling all guilty now," I groaned. I had almost all the blood wiped off his back. I was surprised to see that under the blood, were scars, not deep gashes like they had been a minute ago.

Paul tuned back around to face me, smirking. He picked me up and set me on the counter and bent his head down and kissed me. His hand made it's way to my lower back, pressing me against his bare chest.

I pulled away.

"My dad's right outside," I pointed out.

"Exactly, outside. Not here," he mumbled, pressing lips back to mine.

"Hey, Paul, we're gonna-Oh God! Can't you two go five minutes with out sucking face," Embry demanded from the doorway. Me and Paul jumped apart and I felt my face growing red. Paul narrowed his eyes at Embry.

"What do you want," he snapped.

"Nothing much, but I can see you two are busy so I'll make it quick," Embry said, smirking. "Jared, Sam, and me are gonna' follow Jake to the wedding and watch him, make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. So, you're off patrol tonight. And Rachel, your dad's going up to the council building to meet with the other elders. He said he'll be back late tonight."

"Okay, thanks Embry," I said

"You can go now," Paul said, is words coming close to a growl.

Embry smirk grew wider as he stepped outside.

"Hey Billy! Paul's in there knocking up-"

"I am not," Paul shouted. He slid his arms around me and pulled me off the counter.

I kissed Paul's cheek and ruffled his hair.

"You're cute when you're mad," I said, grinning.

"I thought I'm always cute," he said.

"Sure, sure," I said, rolling my eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care."

I took his hand and we walked to my bedroom where we both laid down on the bed. Paul just starred at me and I just starred at him.

He was truly beautiful. His shaggy black hair went perfectly with his darker skin. I ran my hands over his rock hard abs and along his biceps.

I always had trouble remembering our boundaries I had set at these time, especially since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Paul lowered his face to where our foreheads were touching. I could fee his warm breath on me. Paul ran one of his hands up and down my leg and the other he had laid on my hip.

He kissed me softly, then deepened the kiss. He kissed my jaw then moved his lips down my neck.

_Boundaries, boundaries, boundaries…_I chanted in my head.

"C'mon Paul, we've talked about this," I mumbled. Paul sighed.

"I don't mind doing this though," I said, before giving him a short kiss.

"I love you, Rachel," he murmured in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered.

Even after everything that had happened today, I felt happy with Paul laying in bed besides me. Was life perfect? Not even close, but hopefully tomorrow would be better.

**So Jacob and Paul fought and Jacob went to the wedding. You also got to see a bit more romance between Paul and Rachel.**

**Now, i have a question. does the book ever mention the name of Rebecca's surfer husband? if it does, please send me the name **

**cause i forgot! =) plz review!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Jacob

**Chapter 9**

**Jacob's POV**

Was life out to get me, because I'm pretty sure it was. I'm not kidding either. It seemed like every time I started getting just a little bit happy, there was some force out there saying "oh, jacob's happy. Lets go get him."Why did Rachel have to become an imprintee to PAUL? Now, if it had been Embry I _might _have been able to deal with that, but no. It had to be the person I disliked most. Coincidence? I think not.

There wasn't anyone I could talk to either. The pack of course knew everything, but they weren't much help. They only person I had ever opened up too, told everything to, was Bella. But she was gone. Gone forever. Last night had been my last chance and I blew by yelling at her about her honeymoon. I was an idiot.

There was slight knock on my bedroom door.

"Jake," Rachel asked carefully. "Can I come in?"

I wanted to say 'no', but I could use someone to talk to.

"Sure, sure," i mumbled. She walked in carefully, looking unsure what to do. I knew she wanted to help, she had been helping me for years, but there wasn't anything she could do. Not this time.

I sat on my bed and patted the spot next to me. A small smile formed on lips and she sat down next to me.

"So, you and Paul," I said. I didn't really want to talk about her and Paul, but i was trying to avoid talking about last night.

"Yes, what about me and Paul," she asked.

"Well, it doesn't like...creep you out or anything? The whole...imprinting thing, I mean."

She thought for a second before she answered. "No, it doesn't creep me out. I love Paul and I'm glad I get to be with him forever."

Ugh, great. Now she loves him.

"You two aren't like...doing anything, are you,"I asked cautiously.

It took her a second before she got it.

"Jeez, Jacob! Nosy much? No we're not doing anything. Happy?"

Yes, yes I was. Extremely happy.

"Listen, I know you're trying to look out for me, but I'm twenty years old, Jake. I can look out for myself. Oh, and by the way, I'm still mad at you for tearing up Paul yesterday," she said giving me her big sister look

I grinned. "How bad was he,"I smirked.

"Pretty bad. He was bleeding everywhere."

I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"Jacob, that is so not funny!"

"Ya, ya," I said, still chuckling.

"Why do you two hate each other so much," she asked.

"We don't hate each other. We just weren't exactly best buddies and him imprinting on my older sister didn't exactly help our relationship," I explained.

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a minute, then...

"Jake, I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you," she said quickly.

"It's not your fault, Rach. You shouldnt be apologizing," I mumbled looking at the ground.

"I know, but...I love you Jake and so does Dad. Please don't leave again," she whispered.

Until now, I hadnt realized what an effect my running away had on my family. I looked up at Rachel and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"I wont leave again," I promised.

Rachel held up her hand with her pinky sticking up.

"Pinky promise," she asked.

I smiled.

"Pinky promise."

I hooked my pinky with hers.

**Paul's POV**

I was sitting across my couch. Rachel was laying down on the other end with her feet in my lap and Jenna was sitting on Rachel's lap. Jenna was watching some Disney movie she had picked out waiting for her friend to come pick her up to spend the night.

"So, I talked to Jake this morning," Rachel said.

Joy, this was going to be good.

"What did he say," I asked. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"He just asked me how I felt about imprinting and if we were...doing anything," she said, her cheeks growing red. She was so cute when she blushed.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I _loved_ imprinting and I said no to the last part."

"What if were doing...stuff. What would you have told him?"

"I still would have told him no. If I had said yes, you would probably be dead right now."

She was right about that. I hadn't had patrol with Jacob yet, but when it came, I would have to be _really_ careful what I thought about.

From outside, there was a 'honk' from a car. Jenna jumped off Rachel.

"Amanda's here. Bye Rachel. Bye Paul," she shouted as she ran outside.

"Your sister's cute," Rachel said, looking over at me.

"I know someone who's cuter," I said. I moved Rachel's feet off of me and leaned over her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. This would probably end the same way it did every time. I would go too far, she would tell me stop, then we would argue about when the 'right time' was.

Sure enough, the second i started moving my hands to her hips she broke the kiss and gave me her 'look'.

"What," I asked innocently. I didn't do a very good job.

"Don't give me that. I know what you were doing," she said, grinning.

"I can't help it," I said, almost whining.

"Not today," she whispered.

"What do you mean 'not today'. Today is fine. Jenna just left, my dad is _never _home, and your dad probably won't expect you back home for a few hours," I said.

"I know, but...I just told Jake we weren't doing anything. I'll feel like I lied to him or something. So, not today."

I sighed. I didn't want her feeling bad so I gave up, like always.

"Fine, not today," I mumbled.

"C'mon, lets go," she said, trying to wiggle out of my grasp. I let go of her and got up.

"Um, where," I asked confused.

"The beach. We haven't been there in ages," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

***

The salty sea air swirled around us. I could hear all the little sounds. The bird's wings cutting through the air, the little clatter the rocks made when someone walked on them, and the occasional splash as a fish jumped out of the water.

The beach was our spot. This was place it all started.

Me and Rachel walked along the beach, hand in hand, just out of reach of the tide. The sun wasn't shining and a cool, September wind was blowing, but it was still a beautiful place.

"I love it here," Rachel said leaning into my side.

"Me too," I whispered. "Can you imagine where we would be if you had decided not to go for a walk that day or I hadn't decided to come here. We probably never would have met."

The idea of not being with Rachel hurt me. I couldn't imagine a world where me and Rachel weren't together.

"No, I can't imagine that," She answered. "I love you too much to imagine that." Everytime she said she loved me I felt electricity shoot through me.

She stood up on her toes and kissed my cheek.

"We should go," she said. "I still haven't told my dad and Jake about Becky coming."

"Okay."

I held her hand tighter as we walked back to the car.

**alright, nothing too exciting happened in this chapter.**

**The idea for a having a bit from jacob's POV was giving**

**to me by NJ-I love Jacob. so, i thank them greatly for**

**giving me the idea. i also want to thank xAracnaex and**

**Signora del Lupo for reviewing many times and giving me **

**my motivation to keep writing!!!**


	10. She's Coming

**Chapter 10**

**Paul's POV**

"So, what are we going to do when Becky comes?"

We were all over at Sam's place. Sam was leaning against the wall, with an arm wrapped around Emily. Billy was next to the couch, where Jared, Embry and Seth were sitting. Quil, Brady, Collin, and Leah were sitting in the kitchen chairs and Quil had Claire on his lap. Jacob was sitting on one armrest on the couch and i was sitting on the other with Rachel in my lap.

We had a major problem at hand. Rebecca would be coming tomorrow. Rebecca was the daughter of a council member who helped werewolves, the sister of a werewolf, and had a twin who was dating a werewolf, and Rebecca didn't know about werewolves. And she wasn't allowed know about them.

"We're just going to have to be extremely careful," Sam decided.

"I don't see why we just can't just tell her," Jacob argued. I had to admit, he had a point. Rebecca was going to be stuck in the middle of everything. It would make things so much easier if we told her the secret.

Sam shook his head. "If she was staying, then we could tell her, but she's just visiting then she'll be leaving for Hawaii."

Rachel gave a small sigh. I knew this would kill her. She was so used to telling her twin everything and now, she had to keep a huge part of her life hidden from her.

"Which means," Sam said now talking to the rest of the room, "we'll all have to be extremely careful around Billy's place, especially Jacob and Paul." He turned his head so he was looking at us. "i know you two argue a lot, but with Rebecca being back we can't risk you two accidentally phasing there."

Both me and Jacob shot quick glares at each other.

"Billy, do you know how long she'll be here," Sam asked.

Billy shrugged. "She didn't say."

"Okay, well that's it. You guys can go. Collin, Brady, Leah, and Embry have patrol."

Rachel turned her head and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to leave with my dad and Jake. I have to work and they're gonna drop me off,"she whispered against my skin.

"Ugh, I wish you didn't have to go,"I groaned.

"I know, but I really want to get my own place and I'm almost there so I really need this job."

"You never told me that," I said.

"Rachel, come on," Jacob said from the door.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"I'll see you later," she said as she walked out the door.

I waited a second then I left too. Rain was falling heavily, soaking me as I walked down the street. As I walked, I thought about how much things have changed. I used to pray that I wouldn't imprint. I thought it was creepy and weird. And now I was insanley in love with my imprintee. Life had changed so much the couple of months, but it was a good change.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, that it seemed like no time at all before I was home. I could hear Jenna playing int the living room and I could hear my dad on the phone with someone. I was considering leaving, to avoid seeing my dad, but it had been a while before I had seen my family since I had been coming home late the last few days.

I took a deep breath and walked inside. Jenna jumped up and ran to me with a hude smile on her face.

"Paul! Guess what?! Daddy's not going to work today and he ordered pizza for lunch!" she squealed. I smiled. Kids got so worked up over the smallest things, like pizza for lunch.

My dad walked put of the kitchen and set the phone down on the table.

"Where you been Paul?" he asked.

"Work," I said. "So why are you here?"

"I happen to live here," he said harshly.

"Paul, why aren't you with your girlfriend," Jenna asked from the couch.

That made me pause for a second, because I hadn't told Jenna about Rachel. Or my dad.

"Jenna, how did you know about that?" I asked, avoiding my dad's questioning gaze.

"I saw you walking with a girl a few days ago. You were holding hands and you kissed her," she said very matter-of-factly.

Me and Rachel had gone on a walk the other day, but I hadn't known Jenna was home.

"Paul, care to explain?" My dad asked.

"Um, I've kind of been dating Rachel Black for the last two months," I mumbled.

"And why am I just finding out about this?"

"Because I just told you."

"Enough of the sarcasm, Paul," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Now, why are you dating some good-for-nothing girl?"

I could feel it. Feel my spine heat up, I could feel heat shoot through my veins.

I turned and ran out the door. I made it to the trees just as I exploded.

**Rachel's POv**

"So, when does your sister get here?"

"Tomorrow."

"What if Paul can't tell you two apart?"

"He can tell us apart."

"If you say so..."

I was working at the little store by the beach. My co-worker, Kara, seemed to have the need to fill every second with talking, meaning she never shut up.

"Just curious, but how are you and Paul doing," she leaning against the counter.

"Great," I said.

"Oh, come on, Rach! You have to give me more details than that! Have you two...ya know?" she asked.

"Thats none of your buisness!" I exclaimed.

"Your avoiding the question," she said raising her eyebrows at me.

"No, we haven't. Happy?" I said, annoyed.

"Yes, I am," she said smugly.

"You can be so annoying," I muttered, too low for her to hear.

The bell rang, signaling someone coming in. I looked up and saw Paul. He had leaves and twigs in his hair.

"Well, speak of the devil..." Kara whispered, before she left to restock the shelves.

"Hey," he said, standing in front of the counter.

"Hi," I said, kissing him quickly. I pulled one of the leaves out of his hair.

"Why do you have leaves in your hair? I thought you were going home," I whispered, so Kara wouldn't hear.

"Oh, well um....my dad was home," he said.

"Paul, you have to stop getting mad at him," I said a little to loudly. I quickly lowered my voice. "It's not good for Jenna if every time you talk to your dad you loose it."

"I know, I know," he muttered.

"Well, we can worry about this later. We have something else to worry about right now," I said, returning my voice to normal.

"What?" Paul wondered.

"Becky comes tomorrow."

**Okay, this chapter wasnt my best. My computer broke so i hav to use my mom's**

**and my mom doesnt knw i like to type stories so i can only type in the middle of the night and**

**ive been writing as fast as i can, so this chapter is not my best quality and i apologize, but plz**

**review and tell me what you think!! **


	11. Becky

Chapter 11

**Rachel's POV**

"Jake," I whined. "I can't see her."

"She's coming, Rachel. Take a breath."

I was standing on my tip toes trying to see over the heads of everyone, looking for Becky. Jacob, on the other hand, was towering over everyone else, with a smug look on his face.

"Rachel!" someone screamed, before I was hugged so hard I almost fell over.

"Becky!" I screamed back. Becky pulled away from me and it was like I was looking in a mirror. We were exactly alike. She had even grown her hair out so now it was the same length as mine.

Looking at her made a hundred memories swarm into my head at once, making tears form in my eyes.

"I've missed you so much," I sighed pulling her into another hug.

"I've missed you too," she exclaimed.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm just the lonely little brother," Jacob said from behind me. Becky pulled away from me, smiling, and went to hug Jacob.

"Oh, Jake, You don't look like my little brother anymore," she said, craning her neck to look up at him. "Actually you look like someone who's on steroids."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious. Now let's get your bags. I want to go home," Jacob said, as he turned around.

Becky came to me and linked her arms with mine and we walked back together.

***

Becky sighed and looked around at the little house. "I've really missed this place."

It was later that night and me, Becky, and my dad were in the living room. Jacob had to leave right after we got back from the airport.

"So, Rebecca how's Nick doing. You haven't mentioned him at all," my dad said.

"Oh, Nick? He's um...fine," Becky said quickly. "So, when do you think Jake will be back."

Outside a wolf howled, making goosebumps appear on my arms.

"He should be home any minute," I said, watching the door.

Sure enough, Jacob walked in a minute later followed by Paul.

"So, you're Paul," Becky said, with a mischevious grin on her face.

Paul shot me a worried look that I returned with a grimace. I had forgotten to warn him about Becky.

"Um, ya," he said.

"Well, kids it's late and im going to bed," my dad said, before he left the room giving Paul an apologetic look. Jacob sat on the couch next to me watching Paul and Becky with an interested look.

"Paul, how about we go for a walk. I have a few...questions for you," Becky said.

"Um..."

"Good," she said, smiling. She stood up, grabbed Paul's arm, and walked out the door.

"Oh God," I muttered, as I buried my face in my hands.

"Come on, Rach. What's the worst she could say," Jacob said, patting my back. I lifted my head and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Okay, I see your point," he said. "I have to admit, I feel pretty sorry Paul right now."

**Paul's POV**

"So, as Rachel's twin I have the right to ask you any question," Becky said, as we walked away from the house.

Few things scared me. Chasing vampires was considered normal, not scary. When one of my friends gets a little too mad and turns into a giant wolf ready to attack, im not scared. But when my girlfriend's twin wants to ask me a few questions, im dead scared.

I jusrt wanted to get this over with, so i agreed. "Okay."

"How did you two meet?"

"On the beach."

"First date?"

"Shouldnt you be asking Rachel this stuff?"

"Answer the question, Paul."

"We went to a bonfire."

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Are you just using my sister?"

"No! Im not using your sister!"

"Do you love her," she asked a bit softer.

"Yes, I love her."

We were down the street from the house. I had been so concerened with conversation I hadnt been payin attention to where we were walking.

"I like you, Paul," she decided as we started to walk back.

"You barely asked me anything."

"Ya, but I know when people lie to me and you didn't."

"So, thats a good thing," I asked slowly.

She laughed. her laugh was just like Rachel's.

"Yes, its a good thing."

"So, have you always been the annoying twin," I asked, smiling a little.

She held her hands up. "Hey, i'm just doing my job."

Thats when I noticed something any normal human wouldn't notice in the dark.

"Becky, can I ask you something else."

"Sure, I guess."

"I thought you were married."

"I am."

"Then why aren't you wearing a ring."

She stopped walking and looked at me with a scared expression.

"Don't tell anyone," she said.

"Okay, but-"

"Me and Nick got into a fight and he kicked me out. He said he never wanted to see me again. I just don't know how to tell my family," she admitted, looking back at the house.

"Okay, I wont tell anyone, but you know you're going to have to," I said and started walking back to the house.

"I know."

We went into the house. Rachel stood up and came over to me. I took her hand and went back outside, again.

"How bad was she," she asked, grimacing.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

"She wasn't too bad. I like her. I'm scared of her, but I like her."

Rachel laid her head on my chest and sighed.

"I missed you today," she mumbled.

"I missed you too." I put my hand under her chin and tilted it up, then I kissed her. I let my lips mold against hers as I felt her arms wrap around my neck, pressing her even tighter against me.

"I have to go in," she whispered against my lips.

"No, you dont," I mumbled. I kissed her again, but she pulled away.

"Nice try," she said, grinning. She kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. I watched her walk inside, then I turned and started walking home, my cheek burning.


	12. Fights and Imprinting

**Chapter 12**

**Rachel's Pov**

"I like him. I _guess_ I could let you two continue dating."

"Wait, your giving me your permission to date?"

"Yep."

"Wow, thanks so much."

"Your're welcome."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. It was the day after Becky came and the two of us were walking on the beach. It wasn't raining, but the sun wasn't shining either and a cool,August morning wind was blowing. Both me and Becky were huddled into our jackets, keeping away from the tide. It was getting late and we could barley see the setting sun behind the clouds, making the rocks different colors stand out as we walked.

"Okay, enough about my relationship. How's Nick? You havent talked about him much," I said, nudging her shoulder with my own.

"Um, well...we've been better," she said, avoiding my gaze.

"Oh, i'm sorry. Did you have an argument or something?" I asked.

"Something like that," she mumbled.

"Okay, so then what happened?" I was starting to get nervous. Becky _never_ kept anything from me and she was never afraid to tell me anything. I was always the first person she told when she did something bad, or got in trouble. I was her secret keeper.

"I caught him cheating on me then he kicked me out after I yelled at him. Thats why I came back."

I stopped walking and stared at her.

"What?! He cheated on you. Why didnt you tell me?" I demanded, my nervousness was now replaced with annoyance and anger.

"Because everyone, and i mean everyone, was giving me crap about getting married! They told me it wouldnt end good! They told me I was making a huge mistake!" she shouted back at me. "I didnt want them to know they were right."

"But you always tell me everything! We dont keep secrets from eachother," I shouted.

Becky finally turned to me, looking like she could kill. Literally.

"Look who's talking. Dont act like im the only one keeping secrets. There's something you're not telling me. Ive known that since the second I came home," she said taking a step towards me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. I hated telling her that, because she was dead on. I wasnt telling her something, something big.

"Whatever Rachel. When you're ready to tell me the truth, I _might_ talk to you again." And with that, she stormed off the beach, walking home.

"Ugh," I groaned, and plopped down on the nearest piece of driftwood, burying my face in my hands.

I couldnt believe I had to lie to Becky, twice. I had never lied to her, and now I had done it two timmes in the last twenty four hours. I was a horrible twin.

"You oaky?"

I jumped and looked up. I had been so mad that I hadn't heard Embry walking towrds me.

"Fine," I muttered, looking towards the water.

"You dont look fine," he said, standing over me.

"Sister problems. Nothing big," I said.

"Wow, she's been here-what a day?-and you two are already fighting," he said, grinning a little.

"Embry, im really not in the mood," I said, looking up at him.

"Okay, ill make it up to you by walking you home," he said, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Where's Paul," I asked as we walked towrds the road.

"He's on patrol with Jake and Seth. I just got off and saw you sitting there, looking upset, so I thought I would help."

"Oh, well thanks, but I dont think you can help," I said.

"What happened," he asked.

"Becky just told me she caught Nick cheating on her. Thats why she came back," I sighed.

"Really? He cheated on her? Stupid Nick," he muttered.

"You've met him?"

"No, but I hear Jake think about him every now and then and he doesn't like him. Now I know why," he answered.

"Oh."

We were on the road now, walking back to my house. I was sure Becky was there and was considering not going back at all, but i couldnt stay away forever.

"Have you seen Becky yet since she's come home," I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Nope, last time I saw her her was before she left."

We were close to the house now. I could see the faded red through the trees.

"She knows im hiding something," I whispered.

"What," Embry asked, shocked.

"She knows something going on," I replied. "I guess im not good at keeping secrets from her."

"Its not your fault," Embry said.

We turned the bend and came in front of the house. Becky was sitting on the front steps. She looked up as I came into view and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She was staring at something besides me an odd look on her face. I followed her gaze and realized she was starring at Embry, who was starring right back at her.

Just then Paul and Jake came walking out of the trees, done with their patrol. Jake was smiling slightyl, but stopped when he saw Embry and Rachel. Paul looked at them too, then at me, shocked.

"Not again," Jake groaned.

Thats when I got it. Embry imrpinted on Rachel.

**How did you guys like the chapter?? Im srry it took so long but I havent **

**gotten a chance to type in a while. How did you like the whole Embry imprinting **

**on Becky thing??? Hope you like so plz review, even if you didnt!! I want to hear all**

**thoughts on it!!! THX FOR READING**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay, everyone. i realize the mistake i made in the**

**last chapter. i accidently wrote Rachel instead of Becca on the last line.**

**I know i totlly screwed up and im really sorry!!!! Plz dont hate me for messing up,**

**I honestly didnt mean too!!! so, plz forgive me!!!!! im really sorry!!!!!**


	14. AU: im back

AUTHORS NOTE

HELLOOOOO! im back.

i know i havent typed in 4ever, but i was going through some trouble so writing was the

last thing on my mind. i am typing as fast as i can now and will be updating soon. thx to all my

loyal readers who hav been patient w/me through all of this!

Sincerely,

calichick1137

:D


End file.
